Rick's family
by Dimples73
Summary: <html><head></head>Rick Riley has never had a place to call home at 16 he figured he would never find a family he is placed in a home . Will he find love or another family that will hurt him? AU</html>
1. Chapter 1

Rick's Family

AU- Cole's dad is Mr. Riley only it is Tom Sutherland not Riley

Dont own the ducks anyone not in the movie I own

Rick's POV

"You will like this family Rick"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window I hated that singsong voice social workers used. I sank further down in my seat.

"You will like this family" she told me again is that all she could say? I heard that all the time and every time they ended up hurting me by telling me I was an idiot or by treating me like a piece of garbage. Or a slave. Even going as far as beating me. Oh yeah what would make this family different?

"Uh" I said ignoring her and looking out the window I sat back. She talked to me yada yada boring can't she shut up?

"You will like Eden hall it is a nice school. Your new brother got a scholarship there. "

"So I can't go I don't have anything" I told her rudely I didn't like to be rude but she deserved it. She talked to me like I was a two year old. I was sixteen not two.

"Your foster father got you one"

I nodded now that's cool. Maybe this would be okay.

Mary pulled into a driveway of a nice home it was a small home just outside of Minneapolis.

"This is it Kid" Mary told me

I sighed summer was almost over and School was going to start. This would be the first private school that I had been in. well the first school in a long time. I sighed again.

I got my stuff and followed Mary to the door. She knocked I looked around the neighborhood the homes were all the same.

"Hi Gordon this is Rick"

"Hi come on in this is my wife Casey and son Charlie" the man said

"Rick do you mind sharing a room with Charlie?"

"Uh no Miss it is fine" I told her politely. Rule 1 always be polite rule 2 do whatever they say those are my rules oh yeah rule number 3 don't get attached

'Come on Rick" Charlie said taking my hockey bag and directing me to my new room.

"This is your bed" he told me putting my hockey bag at the end of the bed

I was shocked I actually had a bed was this for real?

"What's the matter do you not like the Minnesota gophers bedding?" Charlie asked me

"No I haven't had a bed before" I told him sitting on it. It was nice and comfy.

"Do you play hockey?" Charlie asked changing the subject. I was glad I didn't want to get into that at the moment.

I nodded. I didn't tell him I didn't have expensive gear and that my stick was broken

"Here" Charlie said

""What's this?" I asked him as he gave me a piece of paper

"Our dress code at Eden hall"

Charlie POV

I watched Rick's face drop as he read the list. I could tell he didn't have the clothes we needed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"I don't have anything nice" he told me.

"My mom or dad can take you shopping"

"No it is fine" he told me unpacking I sat on my bed and watched him it must be hard to go from home to home.

"Charlie Phone" Dad called I loved Calling coach dad I was cool having him as a father. So cool right?

I left.

Rick's POV

I watched as Charlie left. I sighed. I never stayed at a school long enough to make friends. Or a family to belong. I sighed again and sat on my bed I didn't want to unpack my suitcase.

Charlie returned "I forgot to tell you this is your dresser" he said putting his hand on the dresser at the end of my bed.

I nodded and put my things away. I don't know why I would probably be leaving in a few days.

"Charlie you better get going" Casey told him from the kitchen.

He nodded and left again. He turned and said goodbye to me

I waved.

"Rick how would you like to go shopping?" Gordon said standing at the door.

"Uh yeah sure" I replied

I followed my new foster dad. He was nice so far but I would do something to make him hit me. It was better to do everything they said. That way I wouldn't be beaten.

We got into the car he was cool

"Your 16 right?" Gordon asked once we stated driving

I nodded "Today" I told him looking down at my shoes. I don't know why I had just said that stupid Rick

"Well happy birthday" Gordon told me happily tapping my shoulder in a loving way.

I nodded" uh yeah thanks" I told him no one ever cared about my birthday or when it was

"How about we stop off a the DMV and get you a book . you can study it and then you can get your license"

"I had one I lost it at a foster home I already know it" I told him flatly as I looked out the window.

"Do you want to write your test?" Gordon asked as he stopped at a light

" Really? Can I ?" I asked trying to hide my excitement I had wanted to write it when I turned 15 but no one wanted to take me to get it. Was this guy for real?

"Sure" he told me

I nodded

"After you pass we can go out driving" he told me as he started to drive.

I nodded. Was he serious? He was he pulled into the DMV wow this was seriously the best day of my life.

He paid for everything I wrote my test. I was waiting for it to be marked. I didn't see Gordon anywhere. I looked to see him talking on his cell phone. He clicked I off and walked in

"Did you pass?" he asked sitting in a chair next to me

"Hope so. Thanks this is a great birthday gift." I told him smiling.

He smiled back and patted my knee. I liked him. No Rick stop. Don't get attached. I couldn't I had only been with them for a few hours.

"Patrick Riley"

I stood and went to the lady here it goes. I probably flunked. I got 10 wrong I just know it.


	2. Chapter 2

" Congratulations you have a license" she told me

"Really ? What was my score? "I asked

"100 percent" she told me smiling

"I got none wrong?" I asked

"Nope perfect score" she told me

I turned to Gordon

He walked up to me" How did it go?" he asked me

" I passed" I told him looking at my shoes. I din dint make eye contact much it was easier to look at the ground. That way I couldn't see someone's face and they couldn't see mine.

"That's awesome Rick" Gordon said patting my back.

I looked up to see him smiling at me proudly. I never had someone fell proud of me before. It was a cool feeling. I gave a small smile back. I had my driver's license.

I got everything done. Everything that I need to get done. I got my picture taken stuff like that.

"You will get the other one anywhere from 2-6 weeks in the mail" the same lady said handing me a piece of paper

"Do not lose this it , is your license right now" she told me

I nodded and smiled hoping I would get my actual license soon.

Gordon and I went to the mall he bought me new clothes and school supplies I was so grateful. I usually got stuff from the thrift store. It was used. But everything was so new. It was cool.

Gordon pulled over just outside of the neighborhood

"Okay your first driving lesson" he told me getting out

I nodded and got out

He gave me the keys and got into the passenger seat.

I got behind the wheel and took a deep breath

Gordon went over the basics of driving and showed me how things worked

I nodded and listened

"You ready to start the car?" he asked me

I nodded

"Okay start the car"

I obeyed he told me what gear to put it in

I started to drive I was so nervous

"Loosen up Rick"

I obeyed I managed to drive right past home

"Sorry" I told him

"It is okay turn around and drive back"

I shook my head

"Okay you did awesome"

I gave him the keys. And got out of the car. I got into the passenger side again.

As Gordon drove back he gave me pointers and told me what to do.

I nodded and listened as he took the time to talk to me.

I got my stuff in my room or more like my side of the room. I wasn't complaining I liked having a space I could call my own. I never had my own space.

"Charlie look" I said as he walked into the room

He walked over to me

"Hey congrats on passing your drivers license." He said smiling at me" now we can go places so cool man" he told me playfully tapping my shoulder.

I nodded

"Happy birthday" Charlie told me

I nodded and sat down on my bed

"Dinner is ready" Charlie told me

I nodded and followed Charlie out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jumped I was so shocked they had planned a party for me

"Rick meet my brother Steve and his Wife Jill and Sons Josh and Jake. This is Casey's brother Peter and Sons Clark and Dillon. This is Philip banks his wife Holly and Sons Scott and Adam. My mom Beth, Casey's parents Jim and Liz and our good friend Hans" Gordon introduced.

"Hi" I replied

We celebrated my birthday it was the best one I had ever had. Well the only one I ever had. I got so many nice things. This was the best day of my life. Could it get any better than this?

I was outside with Scott I still wasn't sure how they had planed it so quick we were gone for 3 hours.

"So Gordon told my dad you're going to Eden hall" Scott said to me as I looked around the yard

"Yeah I usually only go to School for like 2 months then I'm somewhere else. I bet you in my life time I have been in well over 100 foster homes a few weeks her several there an month here or there no one wants to keep me for long" I blurted out. Oh man why did I say that?

"I bet you stay here for a while" Scott replied smiling at me . he seemed like the kind of person I could be friends with.

"My motto don't get attached" I told him looking at my license. Or the paper that was my temporary license

"What is that?"

I handed it to Scott

"How many times?" he asked me as he gave it back

"Today first try. Gordon said he would take me driving" I told him as he gave it back to me I folded it and put it in my pocket.

"Cool same I got it the first try. I just got my driver's license in June"

I nodded. we talked for a bit more. We talked about hockey and how long we had been playing I told him I strted when I was 9. He told me he was 3 and used to be a center but after he broke his leg he couldn't so at 12 he became a goalie. He said his twin brother Sean played center and was fast.

I nodded. Why wasn't his twin here. I didn't ask.

"Scott dad is ready to go" Adam said coming out onto the portch.

"Oh okay see you Rick"

I nodded and walked in with Scott. They had been the last of the guests. I had said good bye to everyone and thanked them before Scott and I went outside.

"Hey Rick want your birthday cake last piece" Charlie asked me

"No thanks" I told him

"You can have it for breakfast" Charlie told me warping it up and putting it in the fridge.

I nodded

"Thanks a lot " I told Casey and Gordon

"Your welcome don't forget to take your license out of your pocket" Casey told me.

"By the way I'm so proud of you" Casey Said giving me a loving hug. There it was again proud followed by a loving touch. Wow this family was real nice. No Rick don't get attached. I couldn't allow myself to be hurt when they don't want me.

"Uh may I ask you something?" I asked looking down at my holey socks I became embarrassed and

tucked my toes to hide to hide the holes.

"What is it?"

"How did you get everything together so fast?" I asked

Casey smiled at me and told me it was written on my file. She had called Gordon he agreed to take his time shopping with me while she and Charlie got everything together.

"Thanks " I told them. As I went to my room to change into my Pj's I put my license under my pillow.

"The end to a perfect day" I said as I counted the money I had gotten I looked around for a place to hide it. They would look everywhere.

"Rick how much?" Charlie asked walking in

"uh 420" I told him stuffing it under my pillow

"Rick you don't have to hide it" Charlie told me as he put on his Pajamas.

I nodded and put it in the nightstand next to my bed. It was the most money I had ever had.

I laid in bed it was a good thing Charlie didn't snore. I never really slept the first night in any home. This one had almost been like a dream. I pinched myself several times I wasn't dreaming. It was real. And no one had talked down to me or treated me like a foster kid. They seemed nice. I kept telling myself not to get attached. I couldn't not on the first day. They were so different they seemed like they actually cared. I sighed .I rolled over and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning and walked into the kitchen. I never spoke I always waited until I was noticed.

"Morning Rick" Casey said cheerfully

I nodded

"Come have some breakfast. I have to run some errands I figured you could drive" Gordon told me

I nodded.

3 weeks passed I was almost ready to take a road test I didn't dare ask Casey or Gordon. I still was waiting for them to get bored with me. I was starting to like them. Gordon took me to take my driver's test. I passed my first time. I was so ecstatic. He even gave me a car to drive. I had a car. It was his brother Grant's he wasn't using it and gave it to me. How cool is that? And I was on the varsity team cool right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Charlie" I said walking into the house. I had just taken a bunch of tests to see where my school level was .I aced all of them. I was officially in grade 10. I had been nervous about that too. I didn't have much confidence in myself.

"Hi how did everything go?" he asked his mouth was filled with marshmallows

" I aced them I'm in grade 10" I told him as I grabbed one and started to eat it

"Cool, You got mail and we start school tomorrow" Charlie told me. Squirting chocolate sauce in his mouth and handing it to me. I put it on the marshmallows and ate it

"Mom and dad are out how about some pizza?" Charlie said again taking the chocolate sauce from me and squirting it in his mouth again he picked up the envelope and gave it to me.

"I know Gordon gave me money for dinner" I told him opening the envelope.

I smiled widely" Charlie look" I said holding up my license as he put the stuff away.

"Pizza" he said taking my arm and pulling me out the door.

"Yeah " I told him I drove to the mall we saw Scott and Adam there we hung out went on some rides. Played games. It was fun. Scott was cool. I never really had a friend before.

Charlie and I arrived home. Gordon and Casey were still out.

We went to our room.

I sat on my bed. Charlie sat on his

"Hey Rick why did you have to go to school and take tests?"

"Well I lived in California when I was 1-14 and I home schooled all my life only I was 1 grade behind. No one seemed to notice the work was too easy for me. When I did get to school I was teased and taunted."

"Why?"

I shrugged I wasn't too sure myself. I figured because I dint have nice clothes

"Rick I'm real glad you are here"

I looked at him I was shocked "you are?" I asked no one was ever glad I was around

"Yeah mom and dad wanted another kid. I wanted an older brother so bad. Cause Scott was so cool with Adam. Guy's older brother Drake is cool too and I wanted an older brother who I could talk to and look up to. So one day I came home from school and started looking through the folders they had. They were on the couch. I found your picture and gave it to my parents and said I wanted you as a brother"

I smiled "Wow Charlie I don't know what to say"

"Just say you will get attached and want to stay"

I nodded "I think I am getting attached. I can't believe it has been 6 weeks since I first came here. I haven't ever stayed with a family for this long before" I told him

"How long do you stay with them?"

" Two weeks over night, depends but not enough for me to like them or know them" I told him

"Want to put on our blades and play hockey in the court yard?"

I nodded and smiled.

Gordon and Casey came home after Charlie and I helped them put away the groceries I whipped out my license

"You look mighty handsome" Casey told me

"Looking good Son" Gordon told me

I smiled at them. "Thanks" I told them

"Rick we bought this for you"

I took the bag from Casey and opened it.

"A Wallet?" I asked

"Yes you can put your money in it"

"Thank you" I said.

"Let's go" Charlie said giving me my blades.

"You boys can play until it gets dark you have school in the morning" Casey told us

We played hockey until it got dark. We came in got our stuff together for school .

"Rick John Buckley said you aced all of your tests" Gordon said coming into our room

I nodded "yeah I did." I told him

"Well I think that calls for a celebration " he said looking at Casey and smiling

"Yeah how about ice cream" Charlie said running in

"Gordon it is 9:30 the boys have school in the morning and you have to be there at 7:00" sh told him from the living room.

"I know we will be back at 10:00 why don't you come?" Gordon said to Casey

I watched as Casey smiled and replied "I have to open the diner at 5:00 so no you boys go. Gordon 10 and no later"

We went out to get ice cream. I was really getting attached with every day that passed. I was starting to love them. I kept telling myself not to. I couldn't get attached.

When we got home Charlie and I changed and got into bed I was so nervous about school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlie lets go" I called to him

"Keep your shirt on" he said running out of our room

"I tend to." I told him

He laughed

We got into the car

"Start it I have to go and meet Fulton"

"It won't start" I told him

"Call mom?"

I nodded I had no choice I called Casey and told her what happened

She came to pick us up. She had been able to take 5 to drive Charlie to the Alley . That's what I was going to do. A puck flew out and hit the car I jumped. Charlie laughed and explained that was Fulton Reid. I nodded and watched as Charlie got out of the car he said good bye to us and met up with the kid with the crazy shot. Casey moved to the passenger side I climbed into the front seat and drove her back to work and drove to school. Praying I wasn't late for my first day. I found a spot I got my back pack and hockey gear and walked into the school.

"Rick?"

I turned and smiled when I saw Scott walk up to me. With two other boys.

"Hi" I said looking around sighing a relief I wasn't late.

"Here Coach Wilson said this is yours. He said you made varsity" Scott said handing me a jacket.

I nodded and put it on.

"This is Drake Germaine and Josh Heart" Scott said introducing the two boys

"Hi" I said shaking their hands

"hey rat boy your living with a JV right?" a kid said coming up behind me.

"Shut it Cole. If you recall my brother is a JV member. Parker isn't even good enough to play hockey" Drake told him slowly and rudely

Cole walked off in a huff

"Is his brother that bad?" I asked

"No he is going to play for the JV team he is just too easy to bother" Drake told me

I laughed and followed them to the auditorium

"So did Charlie come with you?" Scott asked as we sat down

"No Casey dropped him off. In an ally his friend had a crazy shot. I had to drive her car mine wouldn't start" I told them

Scott and Drake looked at each other "Fulton" they said in unison

I nodded "Yeah that's him" I said

"Let's just hope they don't get into trouble" Scott said

Drake and I nodded

We walked to the auditorium I could hear Cole saying something to several students sitting in front of him. Josh told me that was some of the ducks.

I nodded and listened to Buckley speak they really took pride in the school. It was cool.

He was about to introduce the Ducks when Charlie, Adam and Guy came crashing on the stage with their team mates. Drake, Scott and I slapped our foreheads and moaned as the other erupted in laughter.

Buckley dismissed us I don't think he could have really gotten back to anything after that.

"What a way for our brothers to start their day" Drake said as we walked out

I nodded as we walked to Buckley's office.

They got there just as the ducks were walking out

"Trouble on your first day not a good thing Gee" Drake told him smacking his shoulder

"No we got off with a warning" Charlie said he was acting all hotty.

I looked at him. I hadn't seen that side of him. It was weird.

"I can't believe coach Bombay is coaching this year along with Ted Orion form the North stars" A girl said happily

"Rick meet the ducksGuy Germaine, Tammy and Tommy Duncan, Lester Averman, Julie Gaffney, Dwayne Robertson, Jesse Hall, Ken Wu ,Connie Moreau ,Luis Mendoza ,Greg Goldberg ,Fulton Reed Russ Tyler and you know Adam"

I nodded and waved to them

"So are you Charlie's brother?" A cowboy asked

I was about to answer Charlie beat me to it

"Yes this is my older brother Rick" he said beaming with pride

I was shocked I wasn't sure how to react.

"Oh he is the one your parents took in right?" A girl asked I think it was Julie no Tammy I wasn't sure

Charlie nodded. And pulled me by the arm

"Why did you say that?" I asked

"You are my brother and I told you I'm happy to have you around." He told me

I smiled on the inside. I still wasn't going to get attached. It was getting harder and harder not to.

"So if Gordon is your dad how come you go by Conway?" I asked as we walked down the hall

"Gordon was my coach. He married my mom last year and became my dad."

I nodded and went to class as Charlie went to his

Scott and Drake were in all of my classes.

I was sitting in class trying to stay focused I wasn't use to having a bunch of students around me.

"Hey Rick I'll bet this is new to you" Drake whispered

I nodded and tried to focus on the teacher."Yeah, do they always ramble like this?"

"Mr. Carpenter does Mrs. Madigan and Mr. Barber do as we they are strict other than that we can get away with things in most classes"

I nodded.

"Don't worry Drake and I will help you with anything" Scott told me

"Okay" I told them I was so glad I had friends.

I had my first practice last class I was so nervous.

Last class soon came. I headed to the rink with Drake and Scott

That Cole guy was on me. I wasn't sure why. But he kept knocking me down.

A few times Drake and Scott went after him.

The whistle blew

"Sutherland laps now" Wilson barked

"Aw poor Jerk has to lap" Drake whispered to me

I snickered as Cole glared at me

Our practice ended I saw Gordon watching he waved at me. I waved back and skated off the ice with Drake and Scott

We showered changed and walked out

"Talking to JV huh rat?" Cole said pinning me against the wall

"Cole leave him alone" Scott said pulling Cole away

"Back off Holland this is between me and rat"

"No leave him alone Sutherland" Drake said

"Back off Germaine or you two will be off the team"

"Stupid Cole has to have daddy fight his battles" Drake said

As another punched him in the gut

"You jerk" Scott said going after him

He got punched as well

Drake went after the guy

"Germaine one more outburst and you will be on JV with your brother" Cole

Snapped

"Oh I'm freaked out Cole get your hands off of me Darrow" Drake said pushing the other guy

"Besides it would be better than playing with an idiot" Drake said

Cole glared at Drake whom glared back.

"Get your goons and leave Cole" Scott told him pushing the other guy whom he called Brown

"Jason, Holden go" Cole told them

They gave Drake and Scott one last push and left.

"Holland, Germaine get lost" Cole told them as he had me pinned he was my size but a lot stronger.

They nodded and mouthed they would get help

"What did I do to you?" I asked Cole trying to get free of his grip on my throat.

"You ruined my captain spot" Cole snapped in my face as he got right in my face. I freaked when people did it. I became fearful and powerless.

"I'm not even captain" I told him as he grabbed my arm

"See what you know" he said still in my face. I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Look uh-" I said as I saw Josh at the corner of my eye

"Hey, rat lets go for a walk" He said grabbing me he pulled me to the basement to be met with 7 other varsity members I was a big guy for my age the others seemed huge.

Cole called them Jason, Holden, Sterling, Frankie, Evan, Justin, and Griffin they ruffed me up a bit and took my jacket. I had recognized Jason and Holden they were Cole's size.

I was thrown into a dark room. I saw a shadow I was stabbed in the arm and stomach they ran the blade of the knife along my cheek. The figure ran out. I collapsed


	5. Chapter 5

I layed on the ground I was stunned and in pain I didn't move I started to cry.

"Rick?" came a voice

"Scott?" I asked as my voice shook I was in so much pain.

"Hold on Drake went to get help" Scott told me

I still felt powerless I couldn't do anything but wait. And pray it would be over soon.

"Rick?" Scott asked

"Yeah" I answered trying to sound tough only I wasn't at this moment

"Are you okay?" he asked I could hear the concern in his voice

"No. Scott could you go and get Gordon?" I asked I don't know why I wanted him. But he was the closest father figure I had at the moment and I felt like I needed him. I really was feeling attached. More so to Gordon

"What's wrong?" Scott asked

"Scott I was stabbed in the stomach, arm and Cheek don't let me die" I cried

I passed out

I awoke in the hospital my head hurt and I could not feel my cheek I moved my tongue to my cheek it was completely frozen. My stomach and arm were sore as well. I had an IV in my hand and an oxygen mask on my face.

"Hey Rick"

I turned to see Charlie , Gordon and Casey

"How do you feel?" Casey asked as she brushed my hair from my eyes

"Okay "I told her removing the mask

"Are you in pain?" Gordon asked me

I nodded "Did I have surgery?"

"No there wasn't a lot of damage. They were puncture wounds. Nothing life threatening"

I nodded again " can I go to your home?" I asked

"You have to stay overnight" Gordon told me

I nodded

"Rick did you know Cole Sutherland before today?"

I shook my head "Uh no he started to tease me today. I am sorry"

"It isn't your fault"

I nodded.

"You know that boy Sterling?"

"No . but I know who he is" I told Charlie

"Well he said that it wasn't Cole that hurt you it was Jason Brown" Charlie told me

"Cole is too stupid to hurt someone"

We turned to see Scott and Drake

"Hi" I said

"He stabbed a boy when he was 12" Scott told us

"Who?" Charlie asked

" I think it was Sterling. " Scott told us

"Cole may be tough but he wouldn't do something that would cause physical damage" Drake said

I nodded and started to doze off. Gordon put the mask back on my face.

I fell asleep shortly after.

The next day I was released I was still in a lot of pain. The doctor told Gordon I would need rest.

I was dozing off in the car or I was pretending to I was trying to push Gordon and his family away I was getting way too attached and I couldn't allow myself to be hurt.

We got home I noticed Drake's car parked beside the curb

I got my back pack and went inside

Casey went to hug me I shrugged her off and went to my room. I changed into my PJ's and got into bed. I was in pain. I didn't want to tell them either in case they did something to make it worse.

"Rick?"

I sat up " Hi Drake"

"That was cold" he said referring to what I had done to Casey

"I can't get attached" I told him looking at the covers

"I think you have" he told me trying to lighten my mood and make a joke

"I have to push them away" I told him blankly

"And why do you have to do that?" Drake asked me seriously

"Drake I can't love it here" I told him blankly again I was trying to push Drake away too.

"Pretty hard when you have Casey and Gordon as parents " He told me kindly

"Huh?" I said looking at him for the first time since he had walked into the room

"Rick they are awesome people. I have known Casey all my life she is good friends with my mom. She is kind and loving. She is a good mother. Gordon is one of the nicest guys I have met the ducks are lucky to have him as a coach .he is a coach and father figure to all of them. he told the ducks if they ever needed them he would be there for them. He helped my father get a job. At Ducksworths office. They are one of the best attorneys in Minnesota. He helped Adam's dad after he had a heart attack. They became friends. Rick Casey and Gordon love you." Drake paused

I wasn't sure what to say

Drake spoke again Rick if they were going to send you back don't you think they would have?"

"I don't know" I said

"Rick Charlie beamed with pride yesterday when he told the ducks you were his brother. He doesn't beam with pride like that often."

I nodded and spoke "Thanks"

"No prob. That's what friends are for. See you I have to go and pick guy up from school"

I was trying to put together what Drake had said he was right

"How do you feel?' Casey asked me

"Fine" I told her coldly

"Rick what is with the cold shoulder?" Gordon asked me as he sat on my bed

"I don't want to get attached to you in case you send me away" I said not making eye contact

"why would we do that?" Gordon asked lifting my head with his two fingers

"Because of what happened" I said

"Rick we will deal with it as a family." Casey told me

"You won't send me away because of what happened?" I asked

"No I will talk to Ethan and we will keep it between the varsity"

"Who is Ethan ?" I asked

"Ethan Wilson, don't worry the boys will be punished do you know their names?" Gordon said patting my shoulder.

"Cole Sutherland, Jason Darrow, Sterling Brown uh, Holden, Frankie, Evan, Justin, and Griffin. I don't know their last names. Drake and Scott called sterling and Jason by their last names. But It wasn't Sterling he just stood off to the side as the others ruffed me up" I told Gordon

"Okay Ethan will know who they are"

I nodded I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I don't want Jason to hurt me"

"Don't worry "

The more they talked to me and spent time with me I loved them. I knew I wanted to be with them. Right now I wanted only one thing from them I was afraid to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

I took a breath and blurted it out fast "can I have a hug from both of you?"

I looked at them. For the first time I saw a father's love and a mother's love in their eyes.

Gordon pulled me into a hug.

He stepped back and let Casey hug me she kissed my forehead as she hugged me

"How does your cheek, arm and side feel?"

"Sore it isn't frozen" I told her

Casey left she returned with a glass of water and some Advil.

I took the medication.

I moved further down into bed

Casey covered me up and kissed my forehead

I fell asleep.

I stayed home the next few days . I was sore.

Casey had the days off so she made sure I was okay. She was real nice we watched movies on the couch. Or played video games.

On Thursday I was feeling up to going to school I drove. Charlie filled me in on everything. As I drove to Eden hall.

I hadn't missed much in 4 days. Drake and Scott had come by and told me what was up too.

I met Scott's identical twin brother Sean. He moved to Minnesota from Iceland.

"How do you feel?" Scott asked me once I got to my first class.

"Okay" I told him

The day went by quickly Cole glared at me a few times. I didn't want to mess with him. I hung out more with Drake and Scott and his brother Sean they were so much alike I wasn't funny. Wait they were twins. Duh.

I sat in the bleachers watching the warriors practice. I didn't feel like practicing today. My cheek , side and arm were starting to hurt. Sterling came and sat beside me " What do you want?" I asked him bitterly

"I don't know"

"Why is Cole skating and you're here?" I asked

"I had an asthma attack"

I looked at him" sorry"

"Cole partially rules the school I would love to see him fall of his high horse."

I looked at him "Do you seriously think I'm going to fall for it" I told him walking away. After practice was over.

"rat boy"

"I took a deep breath I put my hands in my pocket and continued to walk

Cole shoved me from behind I braced myself as I fell he was on top of me tapping my cheek. It hurt I wasn't going to stand for him beating me up I clenched my fist and let him have it

"You broke my nose you –"

"I never you wimp it isn't even bleeding" I told him

"You-You"

"Say it Cole" I said as I had him pinned I gained the upper hand.

"Your nothing but white trash" he spat out at me

"You're a spoiled brat" I told him

"At least I know who my parents are"

"Too bad your their son." I snapped back

"At least I can trace my roots"

"Yeah only because they are on top of your head" I said

"White trash"

We continued to fight

"Why don't you back to LA and eat out of the dumpsters?"

"Why don't you stop paying people to like you" I said

"What did you say Riley?" He said flipping me he held me down a

"You heard me" I told him

"Cole and Rick stop it" Orion said pulling us apart

"Get out of here Cole" Orion told him

"watch yourself Riley" Cole warned

"Oh I'm shaking " I challenged back

Orion pushed me away from Cole

"Rick what if he goes to his father you could be finished"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you go and get Charlie and go home"

I nodded

A teacher stopped me

"It's Kids like you we don't need in this school"

"Kids like me?" I snapped

"Yes White trash"

I was stunned I went out to my car

"Hi Rick"

"Get in I told him"

"You okay?"

"Just get in" I told Charlie

Charlie got in I drove home. I dropped my bag by the door and went to my room. I kept pushing them a way .

"Rick what happened?" Gordon asked

"Why do you want me?"

"We love you and want the best"

"Are you getting paid?"

"Yes"

"So why not get a new kid" I said coldly

"We want you. Rick what is going on?"

"I'm not white trash"

"No you aren't. who called you that?"

"Cole but he didn't matter. A teacher did"

Gordon talked to me and finally hugging me

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah "

"Rick when you first came I read your file it says you were beaten but never talked about it"

"No I never wanted to"

"Do you want to?"

"No I don't want to"

"I'm here if you need to talk"

I nodded.

The day went by.

"Rick do you know what you started today?"

"Charlie I didn't start it Cole did"

"Cole is out to get the JV team"

"He is out to get me, Drake, Scott, Sean, and Sterling too." I told him

"really?"

"Yeah sterling told me some stuff."

"like what?"

"Charlie I don't know if I should tell you" I told him

"About Cole?"

I nodded

"Rick I'm your brother I won't tell anyone"

I shook my head

"Rick I seriously wish you would trust me"

"I want to Charlie. I'm still not use to trusting. "

"I understand."

I nodded

"So what are you going to do about the Varsity team?"

"I don't want to play"

"No I mean about him teasing the JV team?"

"Charlie I have my own problems to worry about" I told him

"I know . I'm sorry ."

I nodded. And pulled out my home work and started on it. Charlie and I were silent at dinner

The fight with Cole had brought up memories I wanted to forget.

"Are you alright Rick?" Casey asked me

"yeah I am okay"

"Varsity and JV has their first game on Friday" Gordon said he seemed like he really cared.

I nodded I hadn't had the chance to practice much with Varsity. Truthfully I didn't want to be around Jason or Cole.

I said good night about 8. I kept tossing and turning . Charlie came I pretended to be asleep. I kept tossing and turning. I decided to get up. I went outside it was freezing out I had on shoes and a long sleeve on and a pair of blue plaid pants. I started to think about my life. It was good. I wanted to stay with Gordon and Casey I sighed and let the memories flow. I started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

I quietly got up and walked into the kitchen I put on my shoes and went out back on the porch. I sat on a chair the air was cold.

I couldn't stop crying. I felt like a baby. The memories were flooding back and it was hard to control my emotions. I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Rick?"

"Sorry I woke you"

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

I looked at Gordon I nodded

"Okay so talk to me I will listen" Gordon said rubbing my back in a loving fatherly manor and giving me a zip up hoody I put it on.

"You're the first person I have ever told. Other than the courts" I told him

"Okay so tell me"

"well it isnt bad or anything. i get called white trash and sometimes they drank. But when Cole hurt me and all the stuff that went on reminded me of the times i had been left alone in a dark closet or treated like a slave. made to do dishes or fold clothes or weed the garden in the rain or sit out in the rain because i peed my bed. Silly stuff like that. i was really beaten maybe just slapped or spanked i was left alone a lot. i just pushed people away i didn't want to be hurt.

"Rick I am so sorry"

"Yeah that's why I never got close to people and why I wanted to push you away"

"We understand that now" Casey told me from behind

I nodded

"I don't like to talk about my past much"

"Well even though you were not hit or punched it still is abuse. However your safe now and out of danger. We wont let anything happen to you"

I started to share things with them, as we sat drinking hot chocolate.

They really did love me. I got hugs and kisses and they kept reassuring me I was alright. I actually felt it for the first time in my life.

After Charlie and I got into bed and Gordon and Casey kissed us good night. Charlie and I were silent.

"Rick?"

"Yeah" I responded

"I'm real proud to call you my brother and I love you like a brother too"

"Same thanks Charlie. Your family is the type of family I have always dreamed about" I told him

"well stop dreaming. You're here to stay"

I nodded and smiled I fell asleep.

Charlie and I awoke to his alarm going off it was a loud beep.

I groaned and put my pillows over my head.

"Time to get up boys or I'll flip your mattress " Gordon told us

Charlie sprang up

"Rick believe me he will do it"

I nodded and got up.

"Gordon is Hans open?"

"Not this early. If you and Charlie go before school for whatever you need he will let you in"

I nodded and dressed in blue jeans and a blue polo.

Charlie and I had breakfast I went to Hans to get some hockey tape. We talked to Hans for a bit and went to school. On the way Charlie told me Gordon and Orion were hard on him.

I told him thinks would get better. I knew things would.

I was going for half a day a t 1 I had to get my stitches out. I was not looking forward to it.

I just wanted to play hockey again.

"I'll bet you will be glad to play hockey again?"

"No not with Varsity" I told Charlie '

"I understand"

I nodded

I nodded " See you"

"Wait am I taking the bus home?"

"Not sure yet if I don't come back yes"

Charlie nodded

"Okay Rick lets go. Charlie you can take the bus home if Rick doesn't come back" Gordon told him

He nodded as we walked to my car. I didn't feel like going back to school so I went home.


	8. Chapter 8

The week soon passed. Wilson had wanted all of Varsity in the dorms we had an early game.

I wasn't too keen on it. We all complied. We had taken the ducks to the Minnesota club for dinner

Drake and Scott had said Sean had overheard the dinner was a prank and the ducks had to pay for all of it. Sterling said I had done it and planned it. I prayed to God Charlie would believe me. I sighed and fell asleep.

A few hours later I awoke to something crawling on me. I was itchy and burning all over. my body screamed in pain. . I felt weak I cried out to Scott he didn't hear me he was covered in ants so was I . I could hear Charlie I called his name several times I heard "I'm going to kill you" I passed out.

Charlie POV

"Guy I have to go back I heard Rick"

"What was the big idea?" came 3 voices

We turned to see Drake , Scott and Sean wet

"You stiffed us with the check and it was Rick's idea" I said defensively

"No Charlie it wasn't Cole and Jason planned it" Drake said

I nodded and ran into the room where I heard Rick

I entered and walked over to Rick when I noticed that there were ants everywhere. Rick was bitten all over too. "Patrick" I said nudging him slightly. No response. "Patrick!" I said again more forcefully and poking him pretty hard in the ribs. No response. It was then that I noticed that his breathing was labored and his face was all sweaty and pale. I yelled for help.

Panicking slightly, I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Scott and Sean performed CPR. It took the ambulance a pain-staking 8 minutes and 27 seconds to arrive according to My watch. The paramedics immediately began to work on hooked him up to a heart monitor, an IV and some oxygen. They performed tests on Rick.

"Is Rick going to be okay?" I asked

"Rick is allergic to these ants , We have given him an anti-venom it may not be enough to compensate with the ant bites or we may have been too late."

"They are Brazilian fire ants" I found myself telling the paramedics.

They nodded and rushed him to the hospital.

Once we got to the hospital I paced I was so freaked my stupid prank .

I saw my parents I ran to my dad and sobbed I was so sorry

"Mr. and Mrs. Bombay?"

They nodded

My name is Doctor Peter Smart. You will be very pleased to hear that Your son is doing very well. Another minute and he would have been beyond help. You can go in and see him now. Don't be alarmed he still has a. tube down his throat and he has a heart monitor and a few IV's. other than that he is doing well."

They nodded and went into his room the doctor went in. I heart something about damage to his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick POV

I awoke. My eyes darted around I was alive. My throat was sore. I glanced over to see Gordon.

"Hey we almost lost you"

"I got bit" I told him I felt really drugged up

"You did but you will be fine" Gordon told me

I nodded and fell back to sleep.

I awoke again to Casey rubbing my temple

"Why am I here ?" I asked moving my arm realizing my arms were bandaged I felt itchy

"Rick, you were bitten by fire ants" Gordon told me

"How?" I whispered

"Charlie and the ducks managed to get a hold of Mark Buckley's fire ants. They got to your room and you had a severe reaction." Gordon told me

"My heart feels weird like it is racing"

"They think you might have some heart damage"

I looked at Casey

"How come my life stinks? Everything bad happens to me. I got abused I got attacked my first day of school. And now this" I said

"Rick no one knows why we are dealt more than we can handle. Your life doesn't stink now"

"No I love it." I said as looked around I didn't see Charlie

"Where is Charlie" I asked

Scott , Sean and Drake walked in

"Outside mumbling he is sorry" Sean said

"He didn't know. Drake could you get him?"

He nodded and left retuning with Charlie

"rick please forgive me"

"Charlie this isn't your fault" I told him sitting up

"You wouldn't be here if I hadn't done this"

"I'm fine"

"How is your heart?" Charlie asked

"I'm going to get tests done" I told him.

I was in the hospital for a week. I was cleared to play hockey. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to. I was afraid of having a heart attack. The ant bites were healed up.

There was a trial to get the ducks out. Gordon saved the day by giving a speech and saying how they deserved to be there. I didn't see Sterling or Jason Brown. I had realized something I called sterling as Brown and Jason as Darrow it was opposite.

Oh well it was taken care of and Wilson had known.

I was sitting on the side of the players box it was my first practice since I had been out of the hospital.

Gordon skated over to me

"You ready?"

"What if I have a heart attack?" I asked

"I will be right there. Rick trust me I won't let anything happen to you"

I nodded and skated on the ice. Nothing went wrong it was the perfect practice. Julie was really good.

After practice Gordon drove home.

As he pulled up the drive way I saw my social worker

I started to panic "What is she doing here?" I asked


	10. Chapter 10

"Rick I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry"

I swallowed I didn't want to leave. We got out of the car

My stomach was in knots. I was truly happy here. I was attached and leaving would be hard.

"Rick we need to talk"

I straightened my coat and led her to my room. I swallowed hard this was not good.

We had moved into a 3 bedroom home. And I had my own room. I was happy to have my own space.

"I see you moved"

I nodded and sat down.

"why are you here?" I asked a bit rudely

"How have you been doing I have heard things have been ruff"

"They don't hit me " I said

"Want to tell me?"

I told her everything.

"Are you truly happy?"

I nodded

"Tell me why you want to stay. I have another family in mind for you"

"No Mary please don't make me go" I said trying not to cry

"Rick you have been here long enough"

"No I love them"

"Are you attatched?"

I nodded "yeah Mary this family is so different . I usually bag you to leave this time I beg you to let me stay" I dried my eyes "Mary I really love them. I want to call them mom and dad, I just don't want to sound dorky. I love them. They are so kind and loving. I feel safe." I told her

"Rick I don't think I have ever heard you say you love a family before. You said it three times"

"I do Mary please don't take me away. I'll do anything to stay"

"Rick I have to talk to Casey and Gordon"

"You wont take me away?"

"No this is the first time you have ever wanted to stay"

"You made a good decision this time"

"So tell me why you want to stay"

"They love me like a son, they treat me like a family member, they don't talk down to me, and they don't hit me or belittle me. They are Kind and they want me to be safe. I feel like I belong" I told her.

She nodded and told me she needed to talk to them.

I sighed and started on my homework.

"Bye Rick"

"Bye Mary" I said relived she was gone I ran to the window and watched as she got into her car and drove off.

"Relived?"

I nodded "We told Mary we wanted you to stay and we have told Mary we want to adopt you"

"Like forever ? I wouldn't have to leave?" I asked

"Yes" Gordon said

I smiled no one had ever wanted me forever. No one had ever taken that step to make me a part of their family.

I hugged Casey and Gordon. I had something to look forward to in my life. More than ever I wanted to call them mom and dad. I had to wait for the right moment. We had been told Hans had passed away I had seen him before he died.

Monday I was on the ice with the ducks. It was nice being a part of a team.

We were skating on the ice.

"What happened to Sterling?" I asked

"Jason shot him in practice. Just before the trial. He is okay he is recovering at home. Jason was taken to Jail."

I looked at scott "yeah right"

Orion skated by I asked him he confirmed it.

"Take a knee" Gordon called

"Coach Bombay why is there a garbage can on the ice?" Drake asked

"We need to pick up the trash"

"You mean you're going to dump that on the ice?" I asked

Gordon and Orion nodded. Man they were cool coaches.

They dumped the garbage on the ice. We started to clear the garbage away off the ice.

Practice for the next 3 days were the same.

"Get over here!" Orion barked

"Grab a knee" Gordon said skating onto the ice with a box.

We took a knee

"You guys are not skating like Warriors!" I looked at Drake he was just as confused as I was. Charlie was beaming with pride.

"You look like something else."

Gordon and Orion looked at each other and said "You look like Ducks."

The ducks cheered Orion and Bombay gave jerseys to the ducks.

" Rick, Drake, Sean and Scott here are your ducks jerseys" Orion said

The ducks started to quack it was cool.

Later on that night I was a the diner where Casey worked

Casey was off so Charlie and I could goof off a bit.

I was with Scott, Sean, Adam, Guy, Drake, Charlie , Connie , Julie, Jesse and the rest of the ducks. They were actually very nice.

"Hey Riley"

I stood "take a hike Cole" I told him

Cole pushed me

I ignored him he pushed me again

"Hey Ricky? how would you feel if I did this to your brother?" Cole said punching Charlie in the shoulder

"Charlie are you okay?" I asked looking at him he looked like he was ready to cry.

"What was that for?" I asked pushing Cole

"Your brother is a dork"

I punched him hard. We started to fight a lady called the police.

We were arrested and put into jail. Cole and I fought there too I saw Gordon and Casey walk in I was finished now.

**if you want more review **


	11. Chapter 11

"Patrick Riley Bombay!"

I smiled and looked at Gordon "Hi dad" I said

He smiled at me that was my perfect moment. "Hey Mom" I told Casey

"Let's go Patrick "

I nodded I was silent on the way out to the car and the drive home.

"Patrick have a seat " Gordon told me as we walked into the house

I sat on the couch

" Dad, Mom it wasn't my fault ask Charlie Cole started it by hitting Charlie and calling him down" I said

"Rick, Charlie told us" Gordon told me

"So what was that Patrick stuff?"

"I told you Gordon" Casey said hitting him

He started laughing

"Uh yeah that was a good one" Gordon said

"Seriously why did you act so stern?" I asked

"I wasn't didn't you hear what I called you?"

I smiled "did you hear what I called you?"

"Rick we are proud for you to be our son"

I nodded and smiled

"Rick you are a great addition to our family. We left your folder on the table for Charlie to see. Regardless we wanted you. When Charlie came home and confirmed it we knew you were the one."

"I was attached the first day no one had ever done what you did"

"Christmas is coming up next month make a list of what you boys want" Casey told us

"I have everything I want" I told them.

"Make a list and let us know"

I nodded

"night Mom night dad" Charlie and I said

"Night JD"

"JD?" I asked Charlie

"yeah Jail Dog" He said

I laughed and tackled Charlie we wrestled for a bit until we were sent to bed by dad.

My life was perfect it couldn't get any better.

**review**


	12. Chapter 12

"You ready to play?" Charlie asked Rick as he was in the change room getting ready for the game against varsity it had been bumped down a bit.

Rick was so nervous. The game was going well Cole came up from behind and pushed Rick to the ice Rick went head first into the goal post

Gordon ran out onto the ice

Adam swallowed it was all to similar. He hadn't remembered much a bad head ache that had come with a slight concussion that had kept him out of the game.

Rick was rushed to the hospital.

Rick POV

I awoke and faced my parents

"I don't want to play hockey"

Dad smiled and patted my shoulder

"Dad I hit my head" I said

"Rick have you been getting migraines?"

I nodded "lots of stress at school"

I was released with a splitting head ache I went home it didn't get better I layed in bed holding my head moaning softly it hurt so bad

"Rick?" Charlie said walking into my room

"My head hurts" I told him

Charlie's POV

I looked into his eyes he didn't look good. The headaches had gotten worse since the accident

"No"

I nodded and started rubbing his back ,

He layed still on his bed holding his head moaning

"Rick? " I asked with great concern

"it hurts" he told me

I ran to get dad he came in and looked at Rick

"Let's get him to the ER" Dad said picking him up

We rushed Rick to the hospital

"Rick how is your head? "mom asked rubbing it

"Hurts"

"Hi what seems to be the problem ?" A doctor asked walking in

"My son has a headache and trouble walking" mom said

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked Rick

"No my head hurts"

"Patrick Riley Bombay he is 16" dad replied

"I'm going to send you folks up stairs" He told us

We were up stairs Rick laid on the bed rubbing his head. He seemed to be in so much pain

"Hi I'm Dr. Oliver"

"I'm Gordon this is my wife Casey and son's Rick and Charlie."

"I can tell Rick is the one with the problem" she said as she saw him holding his head.

"Rick I need you to sit up for me I need to run some tests"

He obeyed

"Okay Rick, I want you to close your eyes and put your arms straight out to your sides."

He obeyed

General POV

"Good just like that. Now I want you to close your eyes and with your right hand touch your nose."

Rick concentrated hard but missed his nose completely.

"Okay, now the left."

Once again Rick tried, he came closer but still failed. Gordon and Casey shared a concerned look.

" Okay Rick you can open your eyes and hop off the bed. I want you to walk across the room, heel to toe like in a sobriety test."

"I think I can do that." Rick said standing

He didn't make it he collapsed into Gordon's arms

"You can get back in bed" dr. Oliver told him

Gordon helped him back in bed and covered him up

"Can I have something for my head?" Rick asked again

"In a moment I need to run some more tests"

and Dr. Oliver took out a pen- light and shined it into Rick 's eyes and scribbled something down on a chart.

"Okay Rick I want you, without moving your head follow my finger with your eyes."

Rick did as he was asked and Dr. Oliver once again scribbled his findings down on his chart.

"Okay now try to grab my finger and Squeeze it"

Rick went to grab the doctors finger he missed completely he took Rick's finger and put it on his

"Now I would like you to squeeze my finger as hard as you can"

Rick did but couldn't

"Okay that okay" The doctor told him patting his shoulder

"So, what do you think is wrong with me?" Rick asked rubbing his head

"I don't know yet Rick, but I do want to admit you for a few days to do some testing."

Rick nodded he didn't care he just wanted the pain to go away

"Why are you admitting him?" Casey asked looking at Rick he was clearly in pain.

"Well, I'm concerned with some of my findings, and I would really like to keep him here to keep a close eye on him, at least until we know for sure what we are dealing with. I just want to be careful."

"It will be okay, honey." Casey soothed Rick

" a few days ago he was pushed into a goal post in a hockey game"Gordon said

"good to know" the doctor said writing it down

Charlie wanted to pin the doctor against the wall and demand her to get Rick some medication. He hated to see his brother in so much pain

"What kind of tests are you going to do? "Casey asked as she watched Rick rub his head and Charlie comfort him

"Well I want to do an EEG which shows your brain wave patterns, and I also want to do an MRI as well as a CT scan. I want to get some lab work done as well, basic blood tests and a lumbar puncture."

"What's that?" Rick asked with fear in his voice

"A lumbar puncture is more commonly called a spinal tap. What we'll do is insert a needle between to of the vertebrae in your lower back and collect a fluid sample. The test is uncomfortable but it is not as bad as people think."

"How long will I be here?" Rick asked still rubbing his head.

"I can't tell you for sure, a few days at least. I want to take the testing at a slower pace, so it isn't as hard on your body. Any other questions?"

"Can you stop the pain in my head?" Rick asked

" Yes, Rick I'm going to give you an IV"

"No I want something for my head"

"I will give you something first I need to give you an IV"

Rick gave her his hand she inserted it and gave him some medication.

The pain finally subsided and Rick fell asleep


	13. Chapter 13

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p>How are you feeling Rick?" Charlie asked as he walked into Rick's hospital room<p>

"Okay my head still hurts. And I had 3 seizures"

Charlie looked at him shocked "Seizures?".

"Yeah the doctor pulled mom and dad out he said he had to talk to them" Rick told them

Gordon and Casey soon returned with solemn looks on their faces

"Mom, Dad?" Rick asked swallowing hard he didn't think it was good news.

"Rick honey you have a brain tumor"

"What no mom I'm only16 I can't" Rick said

"You do son" Gordon told him

"Will I live?" Rick asked his voice shook with fear

"Yes it has been found early enough"

"Is that why I feel pressure in my head?"

The doctor nodded " "Now before the treatment is given you will be put on steroids"

Rick nodded his head hurt too much to think about anything.

"Also you will be taken into surgery we will place a shunt in your brain"

"What is that will he need it for the rest of his life?" Casey asked

"No, just for now the shunt to drain the cerebrospinal fluid. A shunt is a long, thin tube placed in a ventricle of the brain and then threaded under the skin to another part of the body, usually the abdomen. It works like a drainpipe: excess fluid is carried away from the brain and is absorbed in the abdomen."

Rick nodded

"Will I have surgery?" Rick asked quietly

"Yes you will need surgery for now let's work on getting that access fluid off your brain and we will talk later about treatment options"

Rick was taken into surgery

"Mom, Dad, Chucky?" Rick mumbled quietly as he woke up his head hurt

"Right here Rick. How is the pain in your head?"

"Uh" Rick said he didn't want to go through this his

"Okay honey just rest"

Rick rested

He was taken to the oncology ward 2 days after surgery

"Hi I'm Dakota your room mate. Hey you're from that big family"

"No I only have a 14 year old brother"

"You Want some Visitors?" Charlie asked popping his head into Rick's room

Rick sat up "You bet it is lonely" he replied

"Who came with you Charlie? "Rick asked

"Sean, Scott, Drake, Adam, Julie, Connie and Guy "Charlie told him

"Cool" Rick replied

"How is your head?" Scott asked

"They just put a shunt in" Rick said he felt so much better

"Forever?" Julie asked

"No I think just until the tumor is gone "Rick told them

"So when do they remove the tumor?" Scott asked sitting on a chair

"In a few days" Rick told them

"Are you scared?" Connie asked

Rick nodded he was thankful his friends cared to come and see him they talked and hung out for a bit.

The days passed Rick improved for surgery he was taken into surgery.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bombay?

They stood along with Charlie

"How is he?" Gordon asked

"He is doing well now we don't know what to expect however we have removed the tumor

It was a complete tumor removal. However, complete removal does not mean that you can forget about the tumor completely, because these tumors can come back even if all visible signs of them are removed by the surgeon. For this reason, it is important that you follow up regularly with your neurosurgeon so any tumor recurrence can be detected early. In Rick's case we still want him to undergo radiation and chemo for 6 weeks"

"Can we see him?" Casey asked

"Yes I suggest you go home he won't wake up tonight" the nurse told them

"I want to stay" Charlie said

Casey nodded and went to Rick's room they

"It's finally over! "Gordon said as he took Rick's hand

Casey nodded and took his other hand.

They talked to him all through the night.

Rick slowly woke up, he looked around with his eyes, he had a headache

Charlie ran to get his doctor

Doctor Oliver walked in

"Hello Rick." He said smiling at him "Well, brain surgery wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No but my head hurts" Rick said

"That is common now your next twenty-four hours will be spent in the intensive care unit we will need to do a postoperative CAT scan will also be performed also nurses will stand by you, repeating the neurologic examination every hour or so, while administering the usual post-operative medications. These usually include pain medications but not too much, because they all want to see you bright and alert, steroids, antibiotics and anticonvulsants. " he told them

Rick layed still his mind was still foggy

Rick POV

After two days I was moved out of the ICU

"How are you feeling Rick?"

"Good can I go home?" Rick asked

"in a few more days"

Rick nodded

Rick I need you to sit up for me I need to run some tests"

He obeyed

"Okay Rick, I want you to close your eyes and put your arms straight out to your sides."

Rick obeyed

"Good just like that. Now I want you to close your eyes and with your right hand touch your nose."

Rick did it perfectly .

"Okay, now the left."

Once again Rick did it perfectly

" Okay Rick you can open your eyes and hop off the bed. I want you to walk across the room, heel to toe like in a sobriety test."

"I think I can do that." Dylan said standing

He walked to the door and back. And sat back on his bed.

"one more test grab my finger and squeeze"

Rick did

"Okay you can let go now"

Everyone chuckled

"So can I go home?" Rick asked

"yes soon"

"Can you remove the shunt?" Rick asked

"Yes and in a few days we will start you on chemotherapy"

Rick sighed and looked outside. His life was going to become complicated. It already was but now it would be worse.


	14. Chapter 14

I was in bed after chemo. It was hitting me hard. I was feeling so sick. Scott, Drake and my friends were doing my school work. They had me on an NG tube it wasn't fun. The weeks passed after chemo quickly the months passed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was sitting on the couch playing a video game with Charlie it had been four months since I got sick. I wasn't any worse but I wasn't any better either dad and mom were sitting on the love seat. Dad was reading the school paper. Mom was reading the newspaper. We were waiting on a phone call it was about my last MRI I rubbed my nose. I hated this NG tube. I had to have it. I could not keep a thing down and I had gotten an infection while the stomach tube was in. so not cool.

The phone rang. Dad ran to get it. I tried to listen but couldn't hear.

"Gordon?" Mom asked.

"They want Rick at the hospital now."

"Dad what did they say?" I asked getting worried.

"They think the tumor has grown a bit."

I nodded I couldn't contain the tears that started to flow I was sixteen I didn't want to die.

Charlie pulled me into a hug, "Rick they are wrong" He told me as he rubbed my back.

After I calmed down, we drove to the hospital. Over the next hour, I was put through a regiment of tests and exams. I was sedated so most of it was a blur.

I was in a hospital room on an IV it was in my hand. My mind still felt fuzzy. I looked to see Charlie.

"Hi are they talking to mom and dad?"

"Yeah a guy came by with a lady Rick I think they are your real parents"

"No I don't want to be taken away from you. I knew this would happen?"

"Hi are Patrick Riley?"

I nodded "Please don't take me away from my family"

"We saw you with them in the lobby are you happy?"

I nodded mom and dad walked in "hello who are you?"

"Tom Riley this is my wife Liz we are Rick's parents"

"You can't take me away," I said

"Rick we won't. We would like to get to know you"

I nodded. " Did it grow?" I asked looking at my adoptive father whom I loved like a real father he had shown me love and had taken the time to teach me to drive.

"No it didn't. I have good news they ran several tests. You need to finish your last round of chemotherapy they were looking at another scan and thought it was yours. Rick I'm trying to tell you that you're in remission" dad told me.

I let out a happy cry as I hugged my father the final two weeks went by slowly I was drained I would be so glad when I could get things back to normal. I was only on day three.

"Rick?"

I jumped as I saw Cole Sutherland walking towards me "What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly I had just had a vomiting spell and the NG tube inserted again Charlie was beside me glaring at him. If looks could kill Cole would have dropped dead.

"You're the Brain Tumor patient?"

"Yeah you want to make fun?"

"No I go to the hospital to help brain tumor patients I'm a nine year cancer survivor "

I turned to face him

"You had a brain tumor?" Charlie asked

"Yeah I'm sorry I was mean. Rick sometimes I do stuff and I don't think and I failed cause I was kept back. And I bully so well I don't know why I bully but I got bullied and I guess I became mean. When I found out you were sick I felt bad. Rick I don't want to bully I just did it to fit in with Jason Brown."

I looked at Cole. I wasn't feeling like talking truth be told I was sedated.

Charlie POV

I looked at rick he was fighting to stay awake. I looked at Cole he did not make sense. He did explain it better he had been kept back in grade three. He was bullied by his other so called friends so after that he became the bully to his younger peers. He would talk to other kids and teens about surviving a brain tumor. He did talk to Rick. I don't think Rick heard him. He was sleeping soundly. The weeks passed Rick slept a lot his body needed it. It was his last chemo day I was in school. I invited Guy and Adam over my parents were going to have a party for him. If he wasn't too tired. Drake and Scott were coming as well they knew what Rick had been through.

I was excited to see Rick his parents were starting to come around more and more. They bought him stuff I don't think he cared for it much.

Rick POV

"How do you feel son?" dad asked

"Good I feel tired but good. Glad chemo is over." I told him. I wasn't feeling sick or anything. I had gotten mad at my real parents they wanted to buy me a brand new car. I didn't want it I wanted my car I didn't want new stuff.

"Dad did I Christmas pass?"

"No son it didn't it is next week"

I nodded. I was being wheeled out in a wheel chair. The car was already parked a t the door dad let me walk to the car

Before I got in I looked at him "Dad can I drive?"

He looked at me. " do you feel up to it?"

I smiled and nodded I spoke, "Yeah dad I do."

"I know you do but you just had chemo an hour ago how about I drive"

I nodded and got into the passenger's side.

Dad drove home "Mom is home?" I asked once we got home.

"Yeah she is off today"

I nodded we walked inside.

"Welcome home Rick"

I smiled and hugged my mom I was happy to be home.

"Rick are you in the mood for a welcome home party tomorrow?" mom asked

I nodded and sat down on a chair. I was feeling hungry." Mom can I have something to eat?" I asked

She smiled at me she removed my ball cap and kissed the top of my bald head "Rick I'm so proud of you"

I looked at her I hadn't done anything "What did I do?" I asked

"You beat cancer we are very proud of you"

Charlie ran through the door he ran and hugged me.

"Rick I'm so happy your home. Are you feeling okay?" he asked

I nodded.

"Want to play Nintendo?"

I nodded we played until dinner. Mom made hamburgers I was able to eat a full hamburger. Even though Christmas was a week away I felt like I had the best gifts ever I had a forever family two loving parents a little brother who loved me, two other parents who I liked. The best gift was beating brain cancer I won a battle and I had won over the bully what could be better in my life as far as I was satisfied my life was finally how I had dreamed it would be.


End file.
